Maser master
Hi, I am maser master, daughter of Megan and the master, and little sister to Megalisa master and Baxter master, twins they are but also a time of pain. I know I don't look like them but the thing is, I regenerated when I was 5 (50 In time lord), Megalisa and Baxter were playing football with me in front of our house, and it went in the road, and I ran after it, and before I saw, a car came and megalisa and baxter couldn't stop it, I was run over and regenerated and my brown hair turned dark red and my hazel brown eyes turned blue. I am also learning how to time travel, and its wicked amazing, and I enjoy going on adventured with my brother and sister and friend darcy charming, daughter of evie and daring charming, who's wicked amazing at music, I love music too but don't sing, I prefer mixing it and listening to it. Personality Hobby's One word: music. I love listening to it and mixing it, though I only wear headphones when I want too, and I love mixing music, like rock and pop, I kind of like opera, but not as much as Darcy, she is better at it then me, I have no fear, not even heights cause I love using my jet boots and flying in the great skies. Looks Before I regenerated, I had dark hazel brown hair with highlights of dads light brown hair in it and hazel brown eyes but then I got a new look, dark red hair and ocean blue eyes. I love styling plaits cause its kind of cool. Relationships Dad/the master: I get along with him, he taught me how to play football, and I love playing it, he takes me to games with him and megalisa, Baxter sometimes comes, if he isn't on the Video games or watching TV. Mom/Megan: I get along with her, in fact, its her who gave me my Weapon, not a sonic like Megalisa's or Baxter's, a watch like hers, I can create portals with it, and use it defeat aliens. I also like it when she comes to my football games, and always takes me out for ice cream when I win. Megalisa/sister: I love my sister, she always takes me with her to concerts with her and Darcy, and taught me how to draw a lot of stuff, and take pictures with her camera she gave me cause she got a new one, yeah, a hand me down, but it was kind of new, and she also gave me a set of headphones, which were cool! Baxter/brother: I love my brother too, he always plays football with me, and I play video games with him, though I beat all his high schools, he so is going down when we play again, but he also got me a new M3P player due to my old one breaking on a adventure and I had to use my M3P player to defeat a alien. Darcy/friend: I go to a lot of concerts with Darcy and megalisa, which rock, though the one with aliens in it was not planned! but she rocks at singing, but I always do a mixture of songs for her though, so I get along well with her. Appearance Normal: I wear a light blue long sleeved shirt with a light and dark red short sleeved shirt on top and I wear a bright purple skirt and some pink boots (which are jetboots! dad made them for me) and I have my hair tied into a plait that swings to my shoulder and I wear my watch mom gave me around my neck. MORE OUTFITS COMING SOON... Adventures Adventures coming soon... Photos Maser new look.png|revamp of old design Molly.png|old design designs 006.JPG|one of her outfits (made on a game) designs 008.JPG|another look (made on a game) designs 011.JPG|farm look (adventure to be, again made in a game) designs 030.JPG|new look (cant see the hair but made in a game) designs 031.JPG|adventue to be look (made in game) designs 036.JPG|one of school looks in a adventure to be (made in game) designs 037.JPG|look for dance class (made in game) designs 042.JPG|one of music looks (made in game) designs 044.JPG|another music look (made in game) designs 048.JPG|another music look (made in game) designs 050.JPG|made in game but another music look designs 053.JPG|new look (made in game) designs 056.JPG|made in game, new look designs 060.JPG|another look, again, made in game designs 062.JPG|new look, made in game designs 066.JPG|princess look for another adventure, made in game